exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ"
|image = 3jsb_2017tour_topics2jpg_20170808sogerilsrx.jpg |title = Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" |caption = Tour logo |artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers |start = September 16, 2017 |end = December 17, 2017 |type = Tour |previous = Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" |next = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG"}} Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" is the fifth live tour and third dome tour of Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It started on September 16 and ended on December 17, 2017. A footage of the November 1 and 2 concerts in Tokyo Dome was released as DVD/Blu-ray on March 21, 2018 as Sandaime's sixth video release. Setlist # J.S.B LOVE # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # MUGEN ROAD # STORM RIDERS # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # Dream Girl # Hanabi # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # Fuyu Monogatari # WASTED LOVE - Tosaka Hiroomi # Double Play - CRAZYBOY # Angel - Imaichi Ryuji # X-RAY # Summer Madness # Feel So Alive # Over & Over # NEOTOKYO # CHAIN BREAKER # HAPPY # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # BRIGHT # Welcome to TOKYO '-ENCORE-' # 24karats STAY GOLD # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD # J.S.B. DREAM # J.S.B. HAPPINESS DVD/Blu-ray |image = Sandaime_j_soul_brothers_live_tour_2017_unknown_metropoliz_79731.jpg |title = Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" |type = DVD/Blu-ray |artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers |released = March 21, 2018 |formats = DVD, Blu-ray |recorded = November 1-2, 2017 |label = rhythm zone |chronotype = Video Release |previous = Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "METROPOLIZ" (2017) }} Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" is the sixth DVD/Blu-ray release of Sandaime J Soul Brothers. It was released on March 21, 2018 in six editions: two limited, two regular and two fanclub 3DVD and 3Blu-ray editions. Limited and fanclub editions comes with a 100-page photobook. Fanclub editions also comes with a tapestry as goodies and were only sold on LDH official mobile CD/DVD SHOP and EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL CD・DVD SHOP. Editions * Limited 3DVD (RZBD-86529~31, ¥7,538) * Limited 3Blu-ray (RZXD-86532~4, ¥8,618) * Regular 3DVD (RZBD-86535~7, ¥6,458) * Regular 3Blu-ray (RZXD-86538~40, ¥7,538) * Fanclub 3DVD (ANCD-41507~8, ¥8,980) * Fanclub 3Blu-ray (ANCD-41509~10, ¥9,980) Tracklist ; Disc 1 # J.S.B LOVE # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # MUGEN ROAD # STORM RIDERS # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # Dream Girl # Hanabi # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # Fuyu Monogatari # WASTED LOVE - Tosaka Hiroomi # Double Play - CRAZYBOY # Angel - Imaichi Ryuji ; Disc 2 # X-RAY - Sandaime J Soul Brothers feat. PKCZ® # Feel So Alive # Summer Madness # Over & Over # NEOTOKYO # CHAIN BREAKER # HAPPY # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # BRIGHT # Welcome to TOKYO '-ENCORE-' # 24karats STAY GOLD # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD # J.S.B. DREAM # J.S.B. HAPPINESS ; Disc 3 * METROPOLIZ & UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ LIVE DOCUMENTARY Participating Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi ; Guests * PKCZ® Concert Dates Trivia * This dome tour is currently holding the record of the most performances in Tokyo Dome with a total of ten days in it. External Links * Live DVD/Blu-ray Special Website * Oricon Profile: Limited DVD | Limited Blu-ray | Regular DVD | Regular Blu-ray Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Tours Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS DVDs Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Blu-rays Category:2017 Tours Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 DVDs Category:2018 Blu-rays